1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved gel mouse and, more particularly, pertains to utilizing a gel-like fluid in a computer mouse for creating an ergonomic computer mouse for generating commands by a user of a computer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of mouse-like devices having rigid housings is well known in the prior art. More specifically, mouse-like devices employing rigid housings heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of generating commands to a computer are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art discloses a number of mouse-like devices employing conventional housings for generating commands to a computer. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,576,733 to Lo, issued Nov. 19, 1996, discloses an ergonomic computer mouse including an upright, primary finger-supporting surface for supporting all the fingers of an upright hand in straight positions and in an upright stack. Further, U.S. Pat. No. 5,570,112 to Robinson, issued Oct. 29, 1996, discloses an ergonomic computer mouse with a soft foam rubber structure built into the housing for supporting a wrist and palm of a computer operator in a spring-like manner.
In this respect, the gel mouse according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of utilizing a gel-like fluid in a computer mouse for changing the shape of the housing from an initial shape to a custom fit shape conforming substantially with the anatomical contours of a user's hand for enhanced comfort and reduced fatigue during use of the computer mouse whereby the gel-like fluid retains the custom fit shape for a substantial period of time following release of said use of the computer mouse and thereafter returning substantially to said initial shape.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved gel mouse which can be used for utilizing a gel-like fluid in a computer mouse for generating commands by a user to a computer. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.